00Q The Collection
by valerie-vc
Summary: A few of short, not related to each other, 00Q stories will be appearing here. :)
1. Chapter 1

James came home after a very long working day. As he walked into the flat, he asked:  
- Did you miss me?  
But the only answer was a quiet cough and wheeze. The man hung up his coat on the peg and went to the bedroom. The place was dark, as the window was covered. He looked at the bed and there he saw Q, recumbent under some blankets, coughing and sneezing. Around him there was a lot of used up tissues.  
- Hi – whispered Q. – Sorry, I can't–  
- Have you seen the doctor? – James asked him with solicitude in his blue eyes. Young man shook his head and took a piece of paper from the bedside table and wrote "Nothing serious. Just a cold". James ruffled Q's curly hair. – If it weren't serious, you'd be working at your laptop now – he replied while going to the kitchen. Few minutes later, he came back with a mug of tea.  
- Drink this – he said. – I've just called the doctor. He'll be here in half an hour.  
Q tried to say something, but only a grunt came out of his mouth. He took the paper again. "Unnecessary" – he wrote. James smiled.  
- I'll remind you that one day.  
Blue-eyed man went back to the kitchen with the intention of cooking broth. Sadly, he wasn't good at those cookery things, so the soup landed in the sink and he ordered the takeaway meal. Having his food eaten, he went to bedroom again, where Q was sleeping as a log. James touched Quartermaster's face gently and then the doorbell rang.  
- Sorry I'm late, there's been some traffic – said the doctor. James sat him in the living room and want to bedroom, to wake Q up.  
- Wakey wakey, Q. The doctor wants to see you.  
After a brief examination it turned out, that young man has bronchitis. He got some medicines and the command not to leave the house. "But what about the work?" – Q wrote on his paper.  
- You have to stay. Few days in bed and you'll be as sound as a bell – after saying that, the doctor turned to James and added – You should take care of him.  
- Definitely I will – he smiled ambiguously.  
After the doctor left, James undressed, lied down next to Q and grabbed his hand.  
- Please. I'm not–  
- Shh – he silenced his other half. – I just want to be here with you.  
So they were lying next to each other until they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

If you'd walked into that flat, you would have seen a young man. Pale-skinned, dark-haired, slim man. You would have seen him sitting in armchair, holding a mug in his hand and reading a book. You wouldn't have said that he looked happy. Indeed, he wasn't content. I'll tell you more, he was quite morose. His laptop had broken about an hour earlier. Not only he was upset because of that but also because of the fact that he couldn't repair it. He, brilliant computer scientist and inventor couldn't fix his own laptop! So he decided to make himself some tea (because, you must know that, tea helps everything) and read a book.

If you'd stayed on the staircase, you would have seen another man. Middle-aged, well-built with amazingly blue eyes. He entered the apartment and noticed the picture of misery with his curly hair in mess and his book upside-down.

- What happened, Q? – he asked.

- My laptop had died – young man replied with sadness in his eyes and took a sip of tea. – I can't even repair it. I mean, I could buy some parts, but it would be like having your body with someone else's mind.

- Wait, we're talking about a computer, aren't we? – he smiled slightly and touched Q's cheek.

- You know that I get attached to things.

- Stop whining – he commanded. – We're going shopping. You'll buy some parts and build a new one.

If you'd still been there, you would have had to hidden, because they left home. And if you'd wanted to see them again, you would have had to wait for pretty long time. Q was quite picky when it came to computer parts. After visiting few shops they returned home.

- Feeling better now? – having put down shopping bags, James asked his companion. Q nodded and hugged him.

If you'd stood in the hallway, you wouldn't have seen men. If you'd looked to the right, you would have seen a table with shopping bags on it. If you'd looked to the left, you would have seen built-in wardrobe. If you'd looked down, at first you would have seen a white shirt, and later – path of clothes leading to the bedroom door. If you'd wanted to see James and Q, you would have had to open that door. But you wouldn't have wanted to interrupt them, would you?

If you entered the bedroom now, you would see a young man. Pale-skinned, dark-haired, slim man, having his head located on beloved one's chest, smiling. He would look very pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Baggy trousers, too large T-shirt, warm hoodie and a mug filled with drink of gods, commonly known as tea.  
- Bloody hell, you've killed me again, you retarded slaggy mirelurk! – Q was shouting at his innocent laptop. He took a sip of tea and looked at the watch. – James not coming, time to sleep – young man said to himself.  
He finished his tea, took off his clothes and went to the bathroom. He was too tired (by waiting for his lover to come) to take a long warm bath, so he entered the shower. Water ran down his marked collarbones, bony back and skinny legs. He felt relaxed while playing computer games, but as having shower, he always was feeling fully relaxed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
- Do you think, you can come at any time you want and I'll be waiting for you with warm dinner? Use a phone sometimes.  
- Sorry, Q. I would have called you if I hadn't lost my mobile. And I need your help – he said quietly.  
- Oh, dear. Is that blood? – young man asked, pointing at red stain on James' shirt. – Why did you come here, not directly to the medical centre? Wait here, I'll get some bandage.  
Still wet Q, with foam on his shoulders, ran to the kitchen and came back with first aid kit. He started to bandage James' wound, but his hands were shaking too much.  
- Calm down, honey. It's not my first time. I'm not doing to die – James smiled despite the pain and gently touched his lover's cheek.  
- You should see the doctor. But it's quarter to two. Oh, what should I do now? Naturally you can't drive like that. Umm…  
- Actually, I came here to ask you if you could give me a lift to the medical centre. I know you don't have a car, but I parked here – middle-aged man was observing his beloved one and waiting for an answer.  
- James, I don't have a driving license – Q finally replied.  
- You what? Don't say you can't drive!  
- Well I know how to move straight and change gears. I didn't pass my exam, because I suck at intersections – he was looking at his toes with a bit of abashment. He knew that he shouldn't have given up so easily on this matter.  
- Honey, it's the easiest part. You should just pass through the intersection as fast as you can and avoid other cars. Anyway, it's the middle of the night. There won't be any other cars – blue-eyed man was trying to convince his lover. Of course, despite the wound, he could have reach the medical centre without asking Q for a lift. He had thought it'd be funnier that way.  
- Well, let's go. But if we have problems, I'll- - he shook his head with resignation.  
They arrived at the medical centre without complications. On the following day Q found in his office a box, in which were some documents and a note. '_I've bought you a driving course_.'


End file.
